projectcrusade2fandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles The Echidna
__TOC__ General Knuckles is a red echidna from the Sonic series. He is Sonic's friend and at the same time rival and also the guardian of the Master Emerald. His first appearance was Sonic The Hedgehog 3. During the events of the story, he was duped by Dr. Robotnik into thinking that Sonic and Tails were after the Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles would do anything to stop them. However, after losing to Sonic in a battle in the Hidden Palace Zone, he realized he had been tricked and decided to help the blue speedy hedgehog in his quest after seeing Robotnik steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles also appeared in other Sonic games including his own game, Knuckles Chaotix for the Sega Genesis 32X. Attributes Knuckles is an agile character, with well above-average movement speeds and a glide. Many of his hard-hitting attacks fit those of the "Slow but strong" character archetype, though some of his moves are relatively quick in attack speed. Knuckles is known to have an amazing recovery both vertical and horizontal (though Sonic has slightly more vertical distance than Knuckles). Knuckles has very strong attacks but at the cost at being very slow (notably F-Smash which is currently his slowest Smash attack, 2nd slowest attack in his moveset overall and one of the slowest attacks in the game). Knuckles attacks are strong, making them useful for KO's, but not all of his attacks are powerful. His Jab, Down Tilt and, in some occasions, Up Tilt are rather weak but they have their usefulness, all of them having one in common: all of them are potent combo starters, but Knuckles has other moves that can set up combos more easily, out-shining these moves. Knuckles has an amazing recovery, arguably one of the best in the game. This is due to it having very high vertical distance and long horizontal distance, and it is almost impossible to edge-guard or gimp due to his horizontal recovery being very fast and his vertical recovery having an upward hitbox at the start of his Up Special. His Spin Dash can also grant more horizontal distance in his recovery due to its high lateral speed. Knuckles actually has a potent combo ability for a powerhouse character. His Spin Dash is one of the best combo starters in the game due to its multi-hit properties, being relatively fast and hard to stop. It can easily lead to Fair into a Dair (Ken Combo) if fair is sourspotted or if the opponent has low damage. His air game and edgeguarding game are actually really good. His Dair is a potent meteor smash, his Bair is very strong, his Uair can combo into itself in very low percentages, his nair is very useful for spacing and his fair is potent edge-guarding move. His Down Special is also a very potent edge-guarding move as it makes the opponent decide if either to dodge it or get hit by it. Knuckles also has his flaws. He has very slow attacks combined with his critical problem, lack of range. Fsmash is Knuckles's most reliable kill move and is significantly slow. His Dspecial can be used for mindgames and edgeguard but its his slowest attack in his moveset (also among the slowest attacks in the game) and it leaves Knuckles wide open due to very huge ending lag. Knuckles is ranked 29th (in the B tier) due to his many reliable kill moves, powerful combos with Spin Dash, largest projectile in the game (though being the slowest in the game) that leaves the opponent with very little decisions, great air game/ground game, great edge-guarding game and good matchups. However, his extremeley "very high risk, very high reward" gameplay lets him down due to having very poor range and and his reliable kill moves are all slow, which grants him a disadvantage against fast characters like Fox and Saki. Knuckles' Normal Moves Jab *A quick jab which can be followed by a straight punch if the player presses 'A' again. This jab has excellent range and priority. The punches deal 4% and 5% for a total or 9%. Forward Tilt *Knuckles lunges forwards, punching with both fists. The attack deals 10% damage and near-horizontal knockback. Up Tilt *A somewhat far-ranged uppercut attack that sends enemies flying upwards with moderate power. It causes 9 - 10% damage, with the optimal power and damage occuring closer to Knuckles. Down Tilt *A quick, short-ranged low punch attack that deals 8% damage and sends enemies upwards. Nair *Knuckles does a powerful spinning attack while curled in a ball. It deals 10% damage and solid knockback. Fair *A slightly downwards-aimed punch attack that hits opponents horizontally with above average knockback and does 6 - 12% damage. Bair *Knuckles turns and elbows backwards after a slight delay. It's a slow, but powerful aerial that deals 13% damage. Uair *A firey upwards punch attack that is fast and has solid power. It deals 7 - 11% damage. Dair *Knuckles performs a double axe-handle that hits enemies straight down for a relatively powerful spike. This attack is a bit slow, but a powerful way to finish off an enemy. Deals 12 -14% damage. Side Smash *This is Knuckles' strongest normal KO move. He pauses and winds up his fist for a moment, then lunges forward with an explosive punch that sends enemies flying. Deals 17% if Knuckles is very close to his opponent, and 21% if just his fist or the explosion connects. Up Smash *Knuckles performs a slow, but hard-hitting upwards double-fist attack. It's a powerful finisher that deals 15 -18% damage. Down Smash *A powerful attack in which Knuckles slams the ground with his fist. It can bury enemies in the ground if performed very close to enemies, but if farther away enemies are hit with a powerful horizontal blow. Deals 17% damage in either case. Dash Attack *A quick headbutt attack that deals 7 - 11% damage and solid knockback. It leaves Knuckles open to counter attack if it misses. Forward Throw *Knuckles kicks the opponent forwards with relatively low power. 9% damage. Back Throw *Knuckles leap-frogs over his opponent for a relativley low-power backwards toss. 8% damage. Up Throw *An upwards toss that deals 9% damage and is useful for juggling setups. 9% damage. Down Throw *Knuckles bounces his foe off the floor, sending them upwards. This throw can combo into some aerial moves. Deals 8% damage. Knuckles' Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances * Gallery Category:Character Category:SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Series Category:SONIC THE HEDGEHOG Characters Category:Third-Party Characters